Una Navidad De Gelatina
by Capuchina
Summary: Porque Ronald Weasley Necesita De Un Perfecto Y Delicioso Banquete Para Celebrar Navidad.


**Hola Ustedes!!!**

**Primero que nada Feliz Navidad!!! xD espero que la pasaran condenadamente bien estas fechas y que Ron y Harry aparecieran bajo su arbolito!! xD Este es un pequeño one-shot que lleva mucho tiempo esperando la Navidad en mi computadora xD es una pena que no pudiera subirlo justamente el 24 pero ya saben como se llena la casa con estas fiestas xD**

**

* * *

Una Navidad De Gelatina**

Llevaba ya varios meses planeando el asunto, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, él estaría fuera todo el día y tendría la tarde entera para igualar el sazón de Molly Weasley.

Hermione colocó con dificultad una enorme cacerola de pavo sobre la mesa y sonrio ansiosa, al mirar toda su cocina llena de brillantes y deliciosos ingredientes navideños listos para ser probados.

De ante mano sabía que su talento culinario no era el mejor, probablemente producto de sus primeros intentos de cocinera, atrapada en una horrorosamente vacía tienda de acampar, en medio de una guerra, con nada más para comer que lo que encontraban en los bosques. La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de disipar sus pensamientos mal augurados y se concentró en su propia cena de Navidad. Aquel sería su primer año de casados y habían decidido que pasarían las fiestas solos en casa, disfrutando de su amor y de su intimidad, pero aquello tampoco significaba que no hubiera un banquete de por medio, Ron tenía un apetito feroz, que hasta ahora solo su madre sabia como calmar y Hermione había aceptado gustosa el reto, cuando se había casado con él.

Estaba tan animada que incluso había hecho una gelatina de cereza en la mañana, único platillo que su mama le confiaba todas las navidades y que aunque fuera extremadamente simple, podía presumir de total éxito.

Aún así el menú parecía sencillo, después de todo solamente eran ellos dos y no necesitaba prepara una descomunal cantidad como Molly. Pavo relleno, salmón, ensalada de papa y tarta de frutas no sonaba muy difícil y cinco horas le parecían mucho más que suficientes para terminar la cena, poner la mesa, crear un ambiente románticamente navideño y enfundarse en su brillante y ajustado vestido rojo.

Tenia el mejor recetario de toda la librería y como eternamente le ocurría no podía esperar a leerlo todo.

Animosa empezó por limpiar el pavo, tal y como las instrucciones en le paquete lo indicaban, siempre había sido la mejor alumna de su clase de pociones, y hasta donde sabía la cocina resultaba algo tremendamente similar. Todo iba de maravilla y aún la parte de meter los dedos en las entrañas del animal le resultó "interesante", requirió de mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera pensado, pero estaba decidida a salir triunfante de la cocina y el leve brillo del sudor perlando su frente no le importó. El relleno fue el siguiente paso de su lista mental y con extrema eficacia se dedicó a pelar las papas de la ensalada con el resto de la guarnición del pavo, había visto a su suegra haciéndolo antes, y podría apostar que pelaba tres papas por minuto. El asunto resultó ser la primera desilusión de la noche pues no solo había tardado el triple de tiempo que Molly, sino que también comprobó con horror que sus cortes habían resultado desiguales, torpes y aún quedaban restos de cascaras sobre la piel de los vegetales, la muchacha soltó un bufido de cansancio, detestaba que las cosas no salieran como las planeaba y solo después de ver el reloj se obligó a si misma a pensar que siendo estos el relleno de la cena, no importaba que forma tuvieran. Terminó treinta minutos después visiblemente cansada, anotando mentalmente cientos de detalles culinarios, como que para la próxima debería empezar con las pequeñas cosas de todas sus recetas, ya que hacerlas completas de una por una resultaba un gran desperdicio de tiempo.

El salmón no le pareció más fácil que el platillo anterior y maldijo varias veces cuando el aceite caliente salpicó la piel de sus manos, parecía no cocerse lo suficientemente rápido y un "pequeño" accidente con un salero mal cerrado le redujo una gran cantidad de entusiasmo.

Hermione volvió a mirar la hora al diez para las nueve, tenia solo dos horas más hasta que su esposo entrara por la puerta y no tenia ni la mitad de la comida, la cocina era un desastre y ni que decir del tiempo que le restaría para tomar un baño y alistarse. Le había ordenado estrictamente a Ron no aparecerse por ahí ni un minuto antes ni uno después, junto con su promesa interna de no utilizar la varita ni un solo instante, pues sabia íntimamente que una deliciosa primera cena de navidad sería algo digno de jactancia.

Enfurruñada decidió saltarse la ensalada e ir directo por el postre, la tarta de frutas era algo con lo que siempre ayudaba durante sus estancias en la Madriguera y estaba segura que tenia todos los trucos que debía saber para que quedara idéntica a la de la Señora Weasley, picó las frutas en un santiamén justo como había aprendido y sonrio alegre ante sus nuevos bríos de animo, cubrió de mantequilla el molde para la tarta y dio un largo suspiro antes de preparar la masa, ella solo había _visto_ como se hacia, Molly siempre la dejaba lista para que solo tuviera que extenderla y decorar las tiras sobre la fruta, pero completamente segura de que no habría nada que no pudiera hacer, se subió las mangas y puso manos a la obra… después de veinte minutos, supo que había sido cruelmente engañada. Para la cocina no solo era necesario amor y paciencia... ¡También necesitaba la condición física de un corredor de maratones!, estaba más que molida, cortar, batir, amasar, golpear, estirar y aplanar un poco de harina, con leche y huevos había resultado toda un faena, estuvo al borde de las lagrimas una vez que se vio decorando la tarta con las ultimas tiras de masa y aún con una hora más para terminar la ensalada, recargó la espalda en la barra y se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo de cansancio, tenía masa en el cabello, olía a yemas de huevo y comprobó tristemente que todas las manchas de comida se había mostrado reacias a caer únicamente en su delantal.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de levantarse a terminar el último platillo cuando un extraño olorcillo llamó su atención…

-¡El pavo! –gritó Hermione horrorizada y levantándose de un tirón dio un par de vueltas en su lugar antes de vislumbrar sus guantes de cocina.

Apenas abrió la puertecilla del horno, el humo salió rápidamente de su encierro e inundó la cocina, la castaña tosió con fuerza antes de poder llegar a la charola y desesperada vio la gruesa capa negra que se había formado sobre la piel de pavo, vanamente esperanzada en que pudiera quitar solo el exceso cortó una rebanada y abrió los ojos de golpe… ¡Estaba crudo por dentro!, ¡¿Cómo demonios podía estar crudo por dentro?!, una terrible idea cruzó su mente y alcanzándose un tenedor corrió a probar el salmón, ¡Crudo por dentro también!, ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡Si parecía perfectamente bien cocido por fuera!

Treinta minutos para las once y Hermione sintió la humedad acumularse sin piedad al borde de sus ojos castaños, ¿Y ahora?, ¡¿Qué le daría de cenar a Ron?!, importándole un comino su secrete promesa muggle sacó la varita de su bolsillo trasero y furiosa apuntó a la aún cruda tarta.

Mágicamente la masa adquirió un hermoso e invitante color tostado y el dulce aroma de las frutas subió en una suave columna de vapor.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, y extrañamente serena con la quejumbrosa voz de su cabeza que le gritaba _Tramposa_ a todo pulmón, tomó un cuchillo grande solo para cerciorarse soberbiamente de que su hechizo estaba perfectamente bien realizado y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más con el resultado. Estaba delicioso. Uno de cuatro, aún podía engolosinarse internamente con uno de cuatro. Volteó para mirar el reloj una vez más y se apresuró a quitarse el delantal cuando vio que tenia menos de veinte minutos antes de que Ron regresara, salió a toda velocidad confiada de que a su esposo no le molestaría en lo absoluto comer solamente el postre y sin previo aviso se encontró de narices contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y se remangó el pantalón, sus espinillas habían dado justo contra la tapa abierta del horno provocando que callera al suelo… y se llevara consigo su único platillo comestible –Esto tiene que ser una broma… –susurró la castaña mirando con horror todas las pequeñas y brillantes frutillas desparramadas en el piso sucio de la cocina. El dolor en sus piernas desapareció en un instante y maldijo furiosa que el equilibro del universo la cobrara tan rápido con ella.

El distintivo sonido de unas llaves tras la puerta, la sacaron de golpe de sus pensamientos y Hermione se levantó como resorte, cerró la tapa del horno de una fuerte patada y brincó el desastre del piso. Llegó aterrada a la estancia, haciendo que su cerebro trabajara a todo vapor imaginando algo _inteligentemente decente_ que decir y solo pudo atinar a buscar su rostro en el espejo decorativo de la sala. Estaba hecha un desastre. Con el cabello sucio y revuelto, la cara cubierta de manchas de harina, su ropa como un trapo usado de cocina y restos de papa entre las uñas.

-Merlín, no –gimoteó inspeccionando los enormes moretones en sus piernas, producto del golpe con el horno y antes de que pudiera encerrarse en el cuarto más cercano, la puerta se abrió…

Hermione necesitaba descargar su enojo contra alguien…

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces vestido así?! –vocifero la muchacha acercándose amenazadoramente a su confundido esposo. Con la envidia corriendo por sus venas.

La castaña estaba a dos segundos de tirarse sobre él, parecía recién salido de la ducha, varios mechones de su cabello evidenciaban todavía algo de deliciosa humedad de manzana, se había puesto una camisa elegante y un sueter oscuro sobre esta, el pantalón de vestir que Ginny le había regalado por las fiestas y cargaba con una enorme bolsa de papel en los brazos que asomaban traviesamente envolturas de regalo. No podía veste más apuesto.

-Tú me pediste que viniera listo, ¿Recuerdas? -preguntó inseguro el pelirrojo mientras dejaba su bolsa de compras sobre el sillón.

Hermione se sintió _aún más_ estúpida y sollozando de decepción se cubrió el rostro con las manos, luchando fieramente con sus patéticas lagrimas.

-¡¿Hermione estas bien?! –El pelirrojo llegó hasta su esposa en menos de un segundo y la abrazó preocupado -¿Qué paso?

-¡Soy una tonta!, ¡Lo eché todo a perder! –Lloriqueó Hermione sin atreverse a corresponder al abrazo –No tenemos cena de Navidad, quemé el pavo, el salmón esta crudo, no terminé la ensalada e hice trampa con la tarta… ¡Y se me cayó!

El silencio cayó a su alrededor cinco angustiantes segundos hasta que Ron rió suavemente contra su oído.

-Hermione me asustaste… creí que era algo importante.

-¡Idiota! –gritó la castaña golpeando fuertemente el pecho de su esposo- ¡¿Cómo que algo importante?!, ¡Esto es importante!, ¡No tenemos que comer y es mi culpa!, ¡Tenia que ser perfecto!... ahora pasaremos el resto de nuestras Navidades con tu madre para que puedas disfrutar de la cena –Hermione se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada y se sentó agotada en el sillón más pequeño de la estancia.

Ron volvió a reír, esta vez mucho más fuerte e importándole poco el puchero de su esposa se incó frente a ella.

-Dime… ¿Qué te hace pensar, que necesitamos un festín para pasar la Navidad? –preguntó Ron cariñosamente acariciado sus manos.

-En tu casa siempre hay un festín… no solo en Navidad y te casaste con alguien que no sabe cocinar… -Hermione se soltó molesta y desvió la mirada, en realidad no estaba disgustada con él, lo cual la hacia sentirse peor, pues solo se encontraba enojada consigo misma y no era buena admitiendo que se había equivocado, especialmente frente a él…

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie. Hermione lo escuchó entrar en la cocina y el color rojizo de la vergüenza se expandió por sus mejillas, no quería que viera el batidillo que había hecho horas antes y la mezcla de olores crudo-quemados que llegaban aún hasta la sala. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ron volviera a salir…

-No se de que estas hablando… esto esta delicioso.

Hermione levantó la mirada curiosa y la pena aumentó más cuando vio a su esposo devorar la gelatina de cereza que había preparado en la mañana, el único incipiente y sencillo platillo que había quedado bien.

El muchacho volvió a acercarse a su esposa y esta vez se sentó despreocupadamente junto a ella.

-Ron… es gelatina –dijo la castaña en un tono indescifrable entre la vergüenza y el enojo.

-A mí me encanta la gelatina –Ron sonrió radiante y descalzándose los zapatos de un tirón, subió confiadamente sus pies en la pequeña mesita de centro -¿Quieres? –preguntó travieso mientas le acercaba una pequeña cucharada de postre a los labios.

-No, no quiero –susurró Hermione aguantando olímpicamente la risa.

-¿De verdad?... es de cereza –insistió Ron extremadamente divertido con la situación.

-Ya lo sé, yo la hice.

El pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada y besó el adorable berrinche de su esposa.

-¿Lo ves?, no eres una mala cocinera, es solo que necesitas algo de practica, no quieras hacerlo todo de un solo golpe –murmuró tiernamente contra su mejilla y luego de varios besos más se acurrucó junto a ella acomodándola en sus brazos y le ofreció otra cucharada del rojo dulce.

Hermione aceptó gustosa y se relajó en los mimos de su esposo. Se sentía terrible por esperar una reacción de diecisiete años por parte de un hombre de veintitrés. Ron era diferente a aquel adolecente egoísta que pateaba el suelo de su casa de campaña cuando no tenían que comer durante la guerra. Sin embargo no había ninguna diferencia en el aniñado gesto de saborear un postre entre sonrisas mientas le invitaba a acompañarle, cuando le acercaba la cuchara a la boca.

-Prometo que el próximo año será mucho mejor que una Navidad de gelatina.

La castaña se desclasó imitando el gesto de su esposo y le sonrió tristemente.

-A mí no me importa –dijo Ron con firmeza –siempre y cuando pueda pasar la Navidad junto a ti… estoy seguro que bajaremos un par de kilos si seguimos comiendo así, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender.

Hermione rió abiertamente.

-Además la Navidad también significa regalos... y yo me compré uno _espectacular_ –admitió el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa y extendió su brazo para sacar algo de su bolsa de compras.

-¿Ha si?, ¿Y para mi?, ¿Qué me compraste a mí?

Hermione se cruzo de brazos risueña e intentó vanamente ver que había en la bolsa.

-Pero si mi regalo es para ti… _quiero que te lo pongas... _–susurró Ron en un ronco suspiro y se abalanzo contra su esposa, encantado de servirse solo "de comer".

La castaña volvió a reír y se olvido de todo lo demás ante los besos "hambrientos" de Ron, podría ser una buena cocinera o no, y eso solo el tiempo y la practica lo dirían y aunque tardara años en igualar el toque especial de Molly Weasley, él tenía toda la razón… tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a cocinar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Para mi Ron sería más que suficiente de Banquete!! xD**

**Feliz Navidad!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!**


End file.
